Gara-gara Chatting kena Hack!
by Kuudere-san
Summary: Jangan pernah membiarkan akunmu terbobol atau semua hal privasimu akan menjadi kesalahpahaman bagi orang lain, terutama kalau dia kekasihmu. "Kagami-kun selingkuh!" "B-bukan dia ini..." /Sequel from Gara gara Chatting dan Hape?/ Twoshot/pair nambah/ KagaKuro/ KagaHimu/AkaKuro


**Gara-Gara ****Chatting kena Hack!**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : Shonen-Ai, OOC, typo(s), gak jelas, twoshot, pair nambah

* * *

Sudah seminggu hubungan Kuroko dan Kagami berjalan. Tapi tak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Mereka sering berjalan bersama, tapi entah kenapa tak terasa sama sekali _sense_ _romance_-nya. Mereka sering pergi makan bersama, tapi kesannya masih sama seperti waktu mereka belum pacaran. Apa mungkin karena mereka tidak bergandengan tamgan saat berjalan bersama? Atau karena tak ada acara suap-suapan ketika makan bersama. Bukan, alasannya pasti bukan itu.

Kagami ingin hubungannya dengan Kuroko tidak hanya berdasarkan atas kata suka secara lisan. Lebih, harus lebih dari sekedar teman dan tentunya kurang dari sepasang suami-istri. Bagaimanapun Kagami berpikir keras hasilnya tetap nihil. Untuk keberapa kalinya Kagami menyesal menjadi orang bodoh.

Tanya! Dia harus tanya dengan orang yang lebih berpengalaman. Tapi pada siapa Kagami harus bertanya?

Hyuuga, kapten tim basket Seirin sekaligus _senpai_-nya yang terlihat lebih berpengalaman itu? Sepertinya dia menyukai pelatih tim-nya itu, tapi rasanya Hyuuga terlihat lebih menyukai teman seperjuangannya, Kiyoshi.

Furihata yang punya cewek disukainya pasti lebih berpengetahuan, tapi masa iya Kagami tanya hal seperti itu pada pemain yang selalu berada di bangku cadangan itu? Dia agak malu.

Apa tanya dengan Kiyoshi saja? Tidak, tidak. Jawabannya sudah pasti tidak akan pernah masuk akal. Bagaimana kalau tanya dengan Izuki? Koganei? Tsuchida? Mitobe? Fukuda? Kawahara? Ah, kenapa Kagami jadi mengabsen mereka begini?

Karena bingung, Kagami mengecek daftar kontak yang ada di _handphone_-nya. Siapa tahu diantara nama-nama tersebut ada yang bisa membantunya. Kagami terus-menerus men-_scroll_ ke bawah layar handphone-nya hingga sampai di huruf T.

'_Tatsuya?_'

Kenapa dia begitu bodoh? Tentu saja teman semasa kecilnya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu pasti mau mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya.

Segera saja Kagami mengirim e-mail pada Himuro untuk bertemu.

_**To : Himuro Tatsuya**_

_**Subject : Ayo bertemu!**_

_**Tatsuya, bisa kita bertemu? Di Maji Burger jam**__** 10 pagi**__**. Ada suatu hal yang sangat urgent yang ingin ku**__**tanyakan**__**padamu. Don't be late. Thanks! **_

Beberapa detik kemudian handphone-nya berdering menandakan ada e-mail yang masuk.

_**From : Himuro Tatsuya**_

_**Subject : Re: Ayo bertemu!**_

_**Apapun untukmu, Taiga-chan! :)**_

Dan Kagami langsung merinding setelah membacanya.

* * *

Sebenarnya Kagami agak nggak enak hati karena dia menyembunyikan tentang pertemuannya dengan Himuro dari Kuroko, dia hanya menuliskan ingin bertemu teman lama dari Amerika. Kagami sendiri tidak tahu alasannya sembunyi-sembunyi begitu. Takut Kuroko cemburu mungkin.

Himuro yang datang lebih dulu membuka pembicaraan,

"Hal apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Taiga?"

Kagami yang bingung harus menjawab apa dan cerita dari mana malah keceplosan langsung ke intinya,

"Aku sudah punya pacar!"

"Eh?" Himuro mengucek matanya berkali-kali lalu mencubit lengannya, sakit, dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Jadi cewek seperti apa yang jadi pacarmu?"

"Nah, itu dia masalahnya,"

"Pacarmu _otaku_? Atau malah _fujoshi_? Sudahlah terima saja apa adanya, toh dia juga menerimamu yang bodoh ini apa adanya," ucap Himuro asal yang penting masalahnya sudah selesai.

Kagami menggeleng, tangannya mengisyaratkan Himuro untuk mendekat.

"Masalahnya dia itu... cowok," Bisik Kagami pelan.

Himuro reflek menjauh sambil menyemburkan jus jeruk yang diminumnya dan tepat mengenai wajah Kagami.

"T-taiga, adikku yang bodoh, polos, bin unyu ternyata seorang homo. Harus, harus kukabari Alex!"

Himuro yang sedang mengetik e-mail langsung direbut handphone-nya oleh Kagami.

"Jangan bilang pada Alex. Dengarkan dulu ceritaku sampai habis!"

"Jadi, aku sudah punya pacar. Dia memang laki-laki tapi wajahnya tidak kalah manis dengan perempuan." Kagami memulai ceritanya.

"Oh ya? Siapa?"

"Kuroko."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Himuro menyemburkan jus jeruknya, kali ini Kagami berhasil menghindar.

"K-kuroko? Maksudmu Kuroko Tetsuya pemain bayangan ke-enam dari Teikou yang sekarang menjadi bayanganmu di Seirin itu?"

Kagami hanya mengangguk.

"_Sou ka_. Kalau begitu, apa kalian sudah ciuman? Sudah sampai melakukan '_itu_'belum?"

"Bodoh! Memangnya ini di Amerika? Bisa-bisa Kuroko memutuskanku kalau tiba-tiba agresif begitu!" Kagami menggebrak meja hingga jus jeruk milik Himuro tumpah.

"Maaf, aku beli minuman dulu."

Mohon tunggu sebentar. . .

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Kagami _to the point_.

"Kita harus cari tahu lebih banyak tentang Kuroko." Usul Himuro, "bagaimana kalau menyanyakannya pada teman-teman Kiseki no Sedai-nya?"

"Boleh,"

"Kalau begitu kita coba tanya pada Atsushi, dia kan rekan setimku."

"Maksudmu Murasakibara?"

Himuro mengangguk, "biar aku yang tanya, kau ikut saja."

* * *

"Kurochin?"

"Iya, menurutmu dia itu seperti apa?"

Murasakibara berpikir sambil mengunyah snack yang ada di mulutnya.

"Menurut Murochin memangnya seperti apa?" Murasakibara malah bertanya balik.

"Hmm, meski kemampuan dan fisiknya di bawah rata-rata, dia itu hebat. Permainannya sangat mengagumkan, terutama dalam _passing_," Jawab Himuro seadanya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga setuju dengan Murochin."

"Oi! Jawaban macam apa itu!" teriak Kagami yang tidak terima.

"Taiga, sabar!" Himuro menenangkan Kagami, "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Daah Atsushi!"

Murasakibara tetap mengunyah snacknya sambil melihat Kagami yang diseret paksa oleh Himuro.

* * *

"Eh, Kurokocchi?"

Kagami sebenarnya tidak mau menanyakan hal ini pada Kise. Tapi karena dia biasanya paling antusias kalau membicarakan soal Kuroko, mau tak mau Kagami jadi terpaksa menanyakannya.

"Kurokocchi itu hebat! Aku benar-benar mengaguminya! Terutama saat Kurokocchi menggunakan _misdirection_ yang bahkan tak bisa kutiru. Dia benar-benar hebat kan? Iya kan? Iya kan?"

Kagami dan Himuro _sweatdrop_. Kise benar-benar antusias, saking antusiasnya sampai-sampai dia menjelaskannya tanpa jeda nafas sekalipun.

"Bukan, bukan yang itu. Maksudku secara personality." Ucap Kagami kesal.

"Hmm, menurutku dia itu pendiam, pintar, agak dingin dan cuek, terus..."

"Ano, kalau itu sih kita juga tahu. Ada yang lebih personal? Kepribadian atau kesukaannya ?" tanya Himuro mewakili Kagami yang sudah menguap sedari tadi.

"Hmm, apa ya?" Kise berpikir, "dulu kalau nggak salah pas ulang tahunnya Kurokocchi aku pernah ngasih hadiah buku dan dia keliatan seneng banget." Sampai di sini Kagami mulai tertarik.

"Tapi masalahnya aku lupa buku apa itu!" teriak Kise tiba-tiba, Kagami tanpa segan menjitak kepala Kise.

"Ingat baik-baik! Bodoh!" teriak Kagami tak kalah keras.

"Maaf, tapi aku beneran lupa!" belum sempat Kagami menjitak Kise untuk kedua kalinya, Kasamatsu datang dan langsung menendang punggung Kise.

"Kise! Kita akan latihan! Jangan bermalas-malasan!"

Kise pasrah akhirnya menuruti perintah kaptennya itu.

"Maaf ya, nanti kalau ingat pasti kuhubungi." Kise beranjak mengikuti Kasamatsu di belakang, "_bye_ Kagamicchi, Himurocchi!"

'_Apa-apaan panggilan menjijikkan itu!'_

* * *

"Tetsu?"

Kagami mengangguk, "kau kan dekat dengannya, kau pasti tahu banyak."

"Dia itu hawa keberadaannya tipis, kemampuannya payah, kutu buku, bicaranya irit, dan tidak begitu pintar," jawab Aomine dengan nada malas.

'_Kenapa kau malah membicarakan keburukannya? Dan sadar diri, kau tidak lebih pintar dari Kuroko tahu!'_

"Tapi kuakui semangat, keseriusan dan keuletannya dalam bermain basket benar-benar luar biasa."

Ada satu alasan kenapa Kagami juga sebenarnya tidak ingin menanyakannya pada Aomine. Aomine itu lebih bodoh darinya dan yang ada dipikirannya hanya basket.

"Dai-chan! Latihan!" lagi-lagi ada orang yang menginterupsinya.

"Ah, aku harus kabur. Tanyakan saja pada Satsuki. Dia tahu banyak tentang Tetsu," Aomine pergi meninggalkan Kagami dan Himuro dengan penuh tanda tanya. Kabur? Apa maksudnya coba?

"Huh, Da—Aomine-kun selalu begitu kalau disuruh latihan." Keluh Momoi, "oh iya, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Err—" Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya, merasa sedikit canggung mengobrol dengan perempuan.

"Namaku Momoi Satsuki. Panggil saja Momoi. Ini pertama kalinya kita mengobrol ya, Kagami-kun?" Momoi mencoba mengakrabkan diri sambil tersenyum.

'_Manis,_' batin Himuro terpesona.

"Begitulah. Jadi, err—Momoi, menurutmu Kuroko itu seperti apa?" tanya Kagami, entah sudah berapa kali pertanyaan sepeti ini terlontar.

"Tetsu-kun? Tetsu-kun itu wajahnya manis dan keren, tubuhnya mungil tidak ketinggian, kulitnya putih, tidak banyak bicara, gaya bicaranya hampir kelewat sopan, baik hati, tidak sombong, dan tentu saja pintar dalam pelajaran. Benar-benar tipe-ku sekali. Tetsu-kun itu keren kan? Iya kan? Iya kan?" jelas Momoi tak kalah antusiasnya dengan Kise. Apalagi semuanya berisi pujian untuk Kuroko, perempuan benar-benar mengerikan.

"Momoi, ada hal yang harus kukerjakan sekarang. Aku pamit dulu!" Tanpa basa-basi Kagami lari keluar sambil menyeret Himuro sebelum Momoi benar-benar kelepasan dalam menceritakan tentang Kuroko.

* * *

"Kuroko?"

Sungguh, kali ini Kagami benar-benar terpaksa bertanya pada Midorima karena semua jawaban yang didapatkannya tadi kurang memuaskan. Kagami sebenarnya tidak yakin Midorima akan memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan, karena jawabannya sudah pasti...

"Zodiak Kuroko adalah aquarius. _Lucky item_ aquarius hari ini adalah _handphone_, keberutungannya ada di peringkat terbawah dari..."

"Sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin minta pendapat ramalan anehmu itu." Potong Kagami, "aku pergi."

"Tunggu, dengarkan sampai selesai." Kagami tetap berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Himuro.

"Kalau tidak salah zodiakmu Leo, kan, Kagami? Aquarius sedang dilanda kegalauan yang amat dalam karena ulah leo."

Kagami terdiam, kegalauan? Apa Kuroko juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya sampai galau?

"Menurut Oha-Asa aquarius hari ini mempunyai kecocokan dengan sagitarius."

'_Akashi?_'

* * *

Dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang paling Kagami hindari sekaligus segani adalah kapten dari SMU Rakuzan yang penuh dengan aura intimidasi, Akashi Seijuurou. Kagami amat dengan sangat berharap hari dimana dia bisa berbicara dengannya hanya hari dimana saat mereka sedang bertanding. Tidak untuk hari lain.

Dan sekarang di sini lah Kagami berada, di _Shinkansen_ _Tokaido-sen*. _Tentu saja tujuannya bukan ke Kyoto tapi Osaka karena rencananya mereka juga ingin jalan-jalan. Mereka? Benar, Kagami memang tidak sendiri,dia di sini bersama Himuro, Midorima dan tunggu, siapa itu?

"Ah, Shin-chan memang baik dan pengertian deh. Dari dulu aku memang ingin bisa berlibur ke Kyoto!" teriak seseorang di samping Midorima.

"Hoi! Midorima! Dia ini siapa?" tanya Kagami nggak _woles _sambil menunjuk-nunjuk batang hidumg Takao.

"Diamlah Takao, Kagami! Kalian bisa mengganggu penumpang lain." Ucap Midorima kasar seperti biasa, "lagipula kita ke sini kan bukan untuk berlibur tahu."

"Tapi kita memang sekali-kali butuh istirahat dari latihan, sih." Sahut Himuro, langsung mendapat anggukan dari Kagami dan Takao.

"Eh, kamu Himuro Tatsuya ya? Dari SMU Yosen kan?" tanya Takao begitu mendengar Himuro menyahutinya, Himuro mengangguk. Takao lalu menggeser duduknya menjadi dekat dengan Himuro lalu mengobrol banyak dengannya. Sepertinya mereka cocok?

Kini tinggal Kagami dengan Midorima bersama keheningan yang turut menemani mereka.

"Kagami, kenapa kau meanyakan hal itu tiba-tiba?" tanya Midorima yang sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang suka membuka pembicaraan.

Ini dia! Kagami tidak terpikir akan ada orang yang bertanya hal seperti itu soalnya Kagami belum memikirkan jawabannya.

"Tidak apa, hanya saja—"

" Hanya apa?'

Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya dari tadi gatal, "itu karena Pelatih yang memintaku." Kagami berbohong.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Midorima lagi, entah kenapa hari ini dia merasa kepo banget akan hal yang sangat sepele.

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri kan. Kuroko itu orangnya tertutup, jadi dia memintaku untuk menyelidiki tentang Kuroko."

"Hoo, _stalker_."

Keheningan pun menyelimuti keduanya lagi sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di stasiun Osaka. Benar-benar sangat cepat, tapi kalau dari tadi hening begitu rasanya jadi lama.

"Dari sini kita akan ke Kyoto, tempat SMU-nya Akashi berada. Kita akan naik bus ke sana." Midorima menyuruh semuanya naik bus yang kebetulan lewat. Di perjalanan, Takao terus mengobrol dengann Himuro, melupakan Midorima dan Kagami yang terus-terusan dalam keheningan.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi akhirnya sampai di SMU Rakuzan. Dari halaman depannya sudah terlihat sangat sepi, sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana.

"Apa menurutmu Akashi benar-benar ada di sini?" tanya Kagami ragu.

"Tentu saja, barusan dia mengirimiku e-mail kalau dia masih ada di ruang klub basket." Ucap Midorima meyakinkan.

Mereka akhirnya menyelinap masuk ke ruang klub. Ternyata benar, sepertinya mereka yang sedang latihan di sana dari klub basket.

Mibuchi—salah satu anggota reguler klub basket Rakuzan—yang melihat mereka berempat dalam kebingungan pun menghampiri.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Mibuchi sok ramah.

"Kami mencari Akashi. Apa dia ada?" tanya Takao mewakili yang lainnya.

"Oh, barusan saja pergi. Katanya ada urusan dengan temannya di Tokyo." Jawab Mibuchi seadanya, "apa ada sesuatu?"

Hening...

"Jadi, buat apa kita jauh-jauh ke sini?" tanya Kagami entah pada siapa.

"Itu kan masalahmu nanodayo." Balas Midorima kesal.

"Karena kita sudah sampai Kyoto, lebih baik wisata saja!" seru Takao riang, "lihat, aku sudah membuat daftar tempat-tempat yang akan kita kunjungi!" Takao memperlihatkan kertas daftar yang panjangnya melebihi satu meter.

Akhirnya perjalanan jauh mereka ke Kyoto yang sia-sia berubah tujuan menjadi wisata yang menyenangkan dengan biaya seluruhnya ditanggung oleh Kagami dan Himuro.

* * *

Sementara di lapangan basket Seirin. . .

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

Kuroko tidak menggubris pertanyaan orang tadi, pandangannya masih asyik tertuju pada layar handphone-nya.

"Tadi pagi aku ke rumah Kagami-kun, tapi dia sedang tidak ada di rumah," Jawab Kuroko kemudian, "lalu aku mendapat e-mail dari Kagami-kun, katanya dia sedang bertemu dengan temannya dari Amerika, dia membatalkan janjinya denganku."

Orang tadi mendengarkan curhatan Kuroko sambil memainkan handphone di tangannya.

"Kagami-kun terlalu bodoh mengira aku tidak akan cemburu dan marah." Lanjut Kuroko.

"Hmm, _sou ka_," gumam orang tadi, "lihat!" dia menunjukkan layar handphone-nya. Di sana terlihat sebuah _chat_ via e-mail milik Kagami.

_**To : Himuro Tatsuya**_

_**Subject : Ayo bertemu!**_

_**Tatsuya, bisa kita bertemu? Di Maji Burger jam**__** 10 pagi**__**. Ada suatu hal yang sangat urgent yang ingin ku**__**tanyakan**__**padamu. Don't be late. Thanks! **_

* * *

_**From : Himuro Tatsuya**_

_**Subject : Re: Ayo bertemu!**_

_**Apapun untukmu, Taiga-chan! :)**_

* * *

"Setahuku Himuro-kun memang teman kecilnya sih," ucap Kuroko ketika melihat e-mail tadi.

"Apa kau tidak curiga, bisa jadi Kagami malah pergi kencan dengan Himuro kan?"

Pertanyaan—atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan tadi membuat hati Kuroko bimbang. Masa Kagami tega menduakannya padahal mereka baru jadian seminggu yang lalu.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku membuatmu tambah galau. Aku tadi hanya salah bicara, kok!" Orang tadi membelai rambut Kuroko, "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita _hack_ saja semua akun jejaring sosial milik Kagami?" usulnya sambil tertawa sadis.

Kuroko mengangguk, "terserah, Akashi-kun."

* * *

—**To be Continue**—

* * *

*) Sh inkansen : kereta super cepat antarkota di Jepang

Tokaido-sen : jalur Shinkansen yang melayani rute Tokyo-Osaka

**A/N:** Ta-da! Sequel dari Gara-gara Chatting dan Hape? !

Sebenernya gak ada niatan buat sequelnya, lagian ini fanfic pelampiasan karena Bakagami nggak bisa muncul di ff satunya lagi XD

Twoshot karena kepanjangan. Chap 2 udah saya tulis tapi kapan-kapan aja dah publish-nya. biar pada penasaran dulu :3

Review onegaishimasu! !


End file.
